Casual Friday!
by Sir Loin of Beef
Summary: MUAHAHA master hand makes the smashers wear normal clothes hee hee insanity inside
1. The horrid news

MUAHAHAHAHA IM BACK! Now to find some pie…….. oh well I got an idea after I saw a fan art pic of link in jeans and a t-shirt ENJOY…OR ELSE !

Marth: what if they don't enjoy?

Me: well (maniacal laughter) they get thrown in here (opens a door revealing the care bears and the teletubies dancing and singing)

Marth: OH, OH SWEET JESUS!1 FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ENJOY THIS!

Me: (has a victorious look on face)

* * *

It was one fine day at the Smasher's mansion when crazy hand exploded through the wall. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA FOOK!" he yelled and master hand just calmly passed through the hand shaped hole in the wall and looked around only to see Ness waving and thought "hmmmmm now to get the rest of the Smashers here and he had an idea and yelled "FREE PIE!" and then the smashers came out of every place imaginable (oddly enough Captain Falcon and Pikachu came out of the space in the couch cushion) master hand stared at Mewtwo who had just popped out of the toilet and laughed "now that I have your attention I have an announcement I am making tomorrow casual Friday! You will have to wear casual clothes not your every day armor and costumes (at that Samus's eyes exploded from her helmet)" everyone was staring at master hand like he was insane (they might have been staring at crazy hand who was doing horrible things to Pichu with a spoon) Samus, Ganondorf, and Zelda had passed out. Then Falco yelled :why should we do this!" and master hand smiled evilly (if a glove can smile) and said cus my friend wont like it (giga bowser stepped out from behind master hand and cracked his knuckles) "o-o-o-o-k—k-k-k….."

* * *

SHORT I KNOW BUT DO PICKLES LIE? (holds up a pickle and it has a powdered wig on and in a squeaky voice says) "I cannot tell a lie!"

R&R next chap Zelda and Peach drag Samus to the mall to shop for new clothes muahahahaha and Ganondorf…… you will just have to waaaaaaiiit but it includes the smashers pool…..


	2. The time before the trip

Me: I hope Giga Bowser doesn't find out that I stole his pie…

Giga Bowser: IT WAS YOU (proceeds to kick my butt to the next dimension)

OW OOOH MAN AAUUUUUGHHHHH THAT DOESN'T GO THERE!

* * *

Shortly after the Smasher's ha recovered from Master Hand telling them they had to dress like normal people Zelda and Peach decided drag everyone to the mall but it was especially hard to get Samus to come along for they had to trap her.

"ok Zelda, do you know the plan?"

"of course! It's to put out some Crazy Hand, Brand armor wax out in the hallway and when Samus comes to pick it up the re-enforced anamantium net will fall on her trapping her!"

"Right, QUICK SHE'S COMING HIDE!"

Samus came walking down the hall and spotted the wax.

"what kind of moron uses crazy hand wax? That crap will turn your armor into squishy jelly!

Samus then procedes to pick up the can to throw it away but was trapped.

"DAMMMMMIIIIIITTTTTT" peach and Zelda jump out and run off with her"

"YOUR COMING SHOPPING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" peach yelled.

Soon after they had secured Samus in a containment chamber Peach went out to the van to get ready.

"BOWSER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE VAN!" Peach yelled as she saw that the engine had been torn out of the van and a note on the hood said,

" To whom it may concern,

I have taken the engine out of the Van because I blew out the Koopa King's engine when I was racing against Mario and Luigi, and because I do not want to go to the mall to shop for new clothes.

Evilly,

Bowser"

Bowser just trudged in to the garage with a sub in one hand.

"WADDYA WANT? Cant you see im busy eating?" he roared.

"I NEED THAT ENGINE BACK!" Bowser just sat there with a bored expression finishing his sub from Smashway.

"aaaaand your point is?" Bowser said obviously annoyed. Peach began thinking of something she could do to get Bowser to get her a new engine and she remembered a photo that Zelda and her had taken to get back at Young Link for putting cooking oil in their suntan oil bottles.

Bowser watched catiously as peach pulled out her purse and fished out a picture.

As soon as Bowser's eyes saw the picture he went and visted his old friend Ralph Upchuck and agreed to get peach a new engine.

Later that evening after watching Bowser rip the engine out of the DK Jumbo (much to DK's dismay) Ganondorf was searching the garage for things to make the trip to the mall "interesting" and he spotted the picture of doom lying on the ground nest to a pile of Bowser barf and he picked it up. "HEY WHO GOT AHOLD OF THIS PICTURE OF ME POSING AT THE POOL IN A SPEEDO!"

* * *

Oooooooh im gunna have nightmares just imagining it. NEXT TIME THE MALL! 


	3. in the mall OF DOOM

sorry it took so long to update peoples, i'll try to get updated more often!

* * *

ELLO' GUVNA! I love speaking like a british person. In todays segment

Bowser: OH GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!  
Crazy Hand: YEAH AND THEN YOU CAN USE SPOONS TO MAKE A CHICKEN POT PIE!  
Fox: you didn't take your pills today did you?

Crazy Hand: HAHAHAHAHA……….no……..

Me: ooook I NEED REVIEWS OR THE DEMON ALIEN COWS WILL PROBE MEEEEE

* * *

As soon as Zelda and Peach had successfully trapped Bowser, Ganondorf, and Samus and all the other smashers got into the van (unwillingly of course) they set off for smashmall of America! 

"Are we there yet?" "no" "Are we there yet?" "no" "Are we there yet?" "no" "Are we there yet?" "no" "Are we there yet?" "no" Ness took a breath to keep going but Mario slapped a hand over his mouth and at a stop light turned around and hissed. "if you say are we there yet? ONE MORE TIME I'll let Captain Falcon drive!

At the sound of his name Falcon lept up and yelled "REALLY! And remembering the horrifying experience of Falcon's driving everyone screamed and chained Falcon to the roof. All was silent.

"are we there yet?"

TIME PASSES

YEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAA! The smasher's van crashed through a jersey barrier and got about 75 feet into the air before landing in a parking space at smashmall. "WOOOOOOO HOOOO! LETS GO AGAIN! Dr. Mario was busy trying to get DK's heart beating again and the rest of the smashers were pinned to the back of the van with Captain Falcon grinning insanely back at them from the drivers seat..

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Link slowly lifted his head and discovered Zelda had his hat and was running off tword the mall "YOULL ONLY GET IT BACK IF YOU TRY ON SOME CLOTHES!" Link just shrugged and went to get the master sword but it was gone! "OH! AND YOULL GET YOUR SWORD TOO! AND YOUR TRIFORCE OF POWER GANONDORF!" The hero of time and the uhhhhhh….villain of time ( I could just say the Gerudo King but where's the fun in that?) just groaned and stormed off after Zelda. "WAIT ZELDA! WE NEED TO GO OVER THE GROUPS!" Zelda hopped over pulling Ganon and Link with her "ok what are the groups?"

Peach looked in her purse and couldn't find the list " aw flufferbiscuits I left the list on the counter

. Falcon had just walked over covered in grease and with the steering wheel slammed over his head. "what I miss? I was modifying the van so that the breaks wont work and so that the slightest tap on the gas pedal will send it rocketing forward at 300 MPH" everyone stared at Falcon like he had a mole that looked like Darth Vader on his neck.

Suddenly Crazy Hand explodes from a fresh pile of dog crap on the parking lot and screamed

"MUSCIAL NUMBER!" and falcon had an afro (I am laughing my head off just imagining this) and was in a white disco suit and Macho Man began playing while falcon and Crazy Hand danced. Marth was used to crazy hand's insaneness and dragged everyone off into the mall with Ganon pushing the pile of staring Smashers.

IN THE MALLLLLLL

"lets split up gang!" "wrong show Mario" Zelda already was leading YL and Link away from the group with bottles of Lon Lon milk and toward the Abercrombie store. "Yesssssss come to the fashion sideeee" Ganon seeing the trap tried to snap the links back to reality

"LINK NAVI IS STEALING YOUR MILK!"

"Uhhhhh….. Malon is making out with Ingo?"

"Uhhhhh….. that's not Zelda its Ruto?""

at that name both links screamed and ran off to seek shelter from the fish-head.

Roy couldn't contain himself and spoke up "Hey Ganondorf, why do you care if link disappears?"

Ganon had no problem awnsering this "without link the whole Legend of Zelda series will collapse causing me to disappear and, he owes me 172,836,424,240 Rupees for breaking my wall sized TV."

Mewtwo began muttering to himself "wow this place is big, Hey guys do…..you……have………a..map….." as mewtwo turned around peach and Zelda had trapped everyone and dragged them off with the exception of the links who were on the other side of the mall hiding in the men's room, leaving mewtwo alone with the ice climbers, pichu, and jigglypuff. Mewtwo cursed his luck and cursed under his breath as he floated off to a scientific store with the "Happy Bunch" following him.

* * *

AUUUUUGH STAY AWAY YOU DEMON ALIEN COWS! THEY IS PROBING MEEEEEEEEE REVIEW OR THEY WILL REMOVE MY SPLEEEEEEN! NOOOOOOOOO NOT MY CHEESE! 


	4. What The heck is happening!

I HAVE RETURNED!!!!!

Snake: heh heh heh they'll never find me here

Me: O.o THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!? YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE FIC!!!!

Snake: does the word "Stealth" mean anything to you?

Me: GET YOUR LAZY BUTT IN THERE (boots Snake so hard that he flies into orbit, the fact im wearing combat boots doesn't help the fact that he wont be able to sit for a week)

* * *

**_Mewtwo's POV_**: my god… they are always smiling…… its so creepy…….. just smiles…. And they giggle……….. so creepy…….i think I wet myself……. 

A/N: I do believe I shall not POV mewtwo while he is with the happy bunch

Peach and Zelda had Given up on trying to coax link and young link and were currently changing in the dressing room.

WITH ZELDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"ooooooh! This top matches perfectl-……." A small red drop had fallen on Zelda's nose and a few more had fallen on the ground, Zelda slowly looked at the ceiling to reveal Captain Falcon wearing a "Princesses gone wild" shirt, taped to the ceiling with a camera and a nosebleed laughing pervertedly snapping off photos every two seconds…

With a loud scream Zelda ran out of the dressing room still only in her undergarments, this caused a chain reaction…

Zelda ran by Snake who was smoking a cigar in the gun section ( I had the Toast King ship him back from the moon). This cause Snake to fall backward from NBF(nosebleed force) knock a rifle off a rack and fire, hit a light fixture raining glass shrapnel down upon DK who freaked out from the hot rain and slapped Kirby which caused him to suck in a taco bell in the food court and he got TOO full and popped.

WITH SAMUS AND PEACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" I REFUSE TO TAKE MY ARMOR OFF!!!" Samus yelled as she was cornered by Peach who had a malicious grin and a sequin top you'd think you would only see in Vegas.

"come on… you know you waaaaaaaant tooooo…." Peach said with a voice like that of Norman bates " you will join us in our girlyness and piiiiink!" Samus backed up some more and was now pinned to the wall by peach's use of the dark side of the farce, "I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!!!" Samus yelled "But Samus I am your FATHER!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- wait a minute… you're a girl, how can you be my father?..." Peach blinked and thought for a minute" because… I CAN!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!" peach then began to rip off Samus armor.

WITH PIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OMFG IM NOT A GIRL!!!" Pit screamed as Zelda chased him trying to get him to wear a dress.

WITH MEWTWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Mewtwo is crying and curled up in a fetal position, sucking his thumb in a corner of McSmashers while the happy bunch closes in on him laughing and giggling)

* * *

GOOD NIGHT THAT WUZ CREEPEH! Glad I turned off the TV! 

Ness: hey look a TV… (flicks TV back on)

NOOOOO!

( on the TV is an ad for "Princesses Gone Wild!!, Starring Captian Falcon")

Ok now I will kill you ness, FACE CRAZY HAND!!

Ness: OH GOD NO!!! YOU SAW WHAT HE DID YOU PICHU!

Crazy Hand:MUAHAHAHAHAA EAT CHEESEY POOFS DICK CHENEY!! (procedes to shove dick cheney shaped cheesey poofs down Ness's throat)

Sorry it was so short I just get so involved in my Wii that I go into short Coma's hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe the end. I will add more later so….. LATER, PEACE OUT! (reveiiwwwwwwww) oh and Mr. Yum Yum, the Alien Cows are coming for you...


End file.
